Forum Shinra 3
by Lunagarden
Summary: Toujours aussi fun que les deux premiers. Un petit clic et vous le saurez ;


Me revoilà ! Oui je sais, il était temps de savoir qui était ''l'inconnu'' du précédent Forum Shinra ! Mais l'attente en a valu la peine ! Hihi^^

Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance, même si un peu, peut-être, mouahahaha !

Comme on dit de part chez-moi il n'y a pas deux sans trois !

Enjoy the reading !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

* * *

**Forum Shinra 3**

**MDJ : ****Des cours de Taïchi sont désormais disponibles au personnel au 64****ième**** étage. **

Genesis vient de se connecter au forum.

Genesis : Je reviens d'une mission et j'empeste le brulé.

Reno : Tu ne devais pas être appétissant pour qu'on te crame à ce point.

Genesis : Ah tiens voilà la fouine. Tu remets ton sale petit museau dans nos affaires ? Ce petit entretien avec le katana de Séphiroth ne t'as pas servi de leçon ?

Reno : Oh ? Pourquoi je sens une pointe de jalousie ? T'en as marre de vivre dans l'ombre d'un héro ?

Zack Fair vient de se connecter au forum.

Zack Fair : Wiiiiiiiiiiiiich ! Séph était furax aujourd'hui !

Genesis : Forcément. Quelqu'un a rempli toutes ses bottes de service avec de la gélatine.

Zack Fair : OMG ! C'est qui le con que je lui envoie des fleurs de condoléances xD !

Genesis : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas au Turk de service ?

Reno : Gné ?

Zack Fair : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Reno : Une petite visite de courtoisie, ça ne se voit pas ? Au fait Gen t'es up pour les leçons de Taïchi ?

Genesis : Hmmm ouais. T'es disponible là ?

Reno : Ouais, on commence ?

Zack Fair : Hé Ho ! Ça va pas non? C'est un forum ici pas un endroit pour vos cochonneries ! Allez Taichier ailleurs !

Reno : Toi, le chiot cou couche panier xD

Zack Fair : Ouaf ? Euh… QUOI ? RENO t'es un Turk mort!

Genesis : Du calme le chiot, qu'est-ce que Angeal t'as dit de ne pas chercher les noises avec les insectes de son genre ?

Reno : Quoi ? Quels insectes ?

Zack Fair : Toi la ferme ! Quand à toi Genesis, retourne à tes livres pornos !

Genesis : QUOI !

Reno : Je la sens mal pour le chiot…

Genesis : RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

Zack Fair : T'as parfaitement compris ! Même le titre de la cape insinue des thèmes de la luxure. LOVELESS, tsss. Il ya quoi dedans ? L'illustration d'une pin up représentant ta ''Déesse'' en question ? Ou le guide KAMASSUTRA pour des coincés du vice ?

Genesis : T'ES VRAIMENT MORT FAIR !

Reno : Là, il va se prendre l'os sur la truffe le clébard.

Zack Fair : La ferme la fouine !

Reno : Tu traites qui de fouine, le chiot ? Autant te signaler que ça sent déjà le roussit pour toi alors n'ajoute pas un autre malheur sur ton palmarès !

Zack Fair : On s'en fou de Gen ! Il est même pas capable de viser juste, même quand t'est à un mètre de lui.

Genesis : La seule chose qui m'a retenu de cramer ta sale tronche a été l'arrivée d'Angeal, sinon tout ce qu'il aurait récupéré de toi aurait été un cabot mal léché carbonisé.

Reno : Pour un cabot mal léché il devrait prendre un bain.

Zack Fair : Putain si je te choppe….

Reno : Je suis mort de trouille le chiot. Je te lance la baballe et je parie que tu vas chercher en remuant la queue.

Genesis : Tu crois qu'il remue aussi la queue quand on lui caresse le ventre ?

Reno :….

Zack Fair :….

Genesis : Euh… Il est qu'elle heure? Hum… je dois être quelque part et je suis déjà en retard, mes adieux.

Genesis s'est déconnecté du Forum.

Reno : Ok. ÇA s'était bizarre.

Zack Fair : Euh ouais… Sinon, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui a rempli toutes les bottes de service de Séphiroth avec de la gélatine ?

Reno : Tu connais quelqu'un d'aussi con que moi pour le faire ?

Zack Fair : Nan, mais le fait de reconnaitre que t'est con est en soi une preuve d'intelligence xD

Reno : Au moins je ne joue pas les toutous de service. Tu cours aussi après ta queue le chiot :) ?

Zack Fair : T'es lourd -_-

Angeal vient de se connecter.

Angeal : Hello.

Reno : Hell no xD ! Le maître du chiot vient d'arriver!

Angeal :…

Zack Fair : Angeal, vire-moi ce con.

Angeal : Parce que ?

Zack Fair :….

Reno : Que t'as l'air con le chiot x)

Angeal : Tu n'a pas des rapports à rendre à Tseng, Reno ? Je viens de le croiser et il te promettait mille et une tortures si tu ne les rendrais pas pour d'ici une heure.

Reno :…

Zack Fair : Ah ! Ah ! Là c'est qui, qui a l'air con x)?

Reno : Mouais, au moins moi, j'ai pas besoin de faire le beau pour recevoir un nonoss, allez je me tire. Bye les molosses.

Reno s'est déconnecté du forum.

Zack Fair : C'est moi où il… ?

Angeal : Oublie. Tu viens le chiot ? On a de l'exercice à faire.

Zack Fair : Ouaf ! Euh… Ouais !

Angeal: …

Angeal s'est déconnectée du Forum.

Zack Fair s'est déconnecté du Forum.

* * *

Ouais je sais un peu court, mais comme toujours c'est toujours aussi marrant, pas vrai?

Laisse-moi un p'tit mot ça fait toujours plaisir et qui sait si je vous écris pas une autre suite ;)

bibizes calines all ;)


End file.
